MWM AG
MWM is a separate company from MWM International in Brazil, which is a subsidiary of Navistar; however, they share the same roots. MWM (Motoren Werke Mannheim) AG, was re-created on October 1, 2008, with the renaming of Deutz Power Systems. 'Deutz Power Systems' was spun off from Deutz AG in 2005, which traces its roots to the original Motoren Werke Mannheim AG (MWM) that was founded 1922. It was formed after Carl Benz split up the engine division of his company, which he founded in 1871, as Benz AG.http://www.promotion-mwm-energy.de/index.php/en/press-room.html The main focus of production is gensets (gas and diesel engines) for the generation of electrical energy from 400 to 4,300 kWel per unit. Also complete solutions, including consulting, designing and engineering, the total construction and commissioning of a plant as well as service (global aftersales service, attendance and maintenance) are offered. The company also has its own training center. In October 2010, Caterpillar announced it would buy German engine-manufacturer MWM GmbH from 3i for $810 million.http://www.reuters.com/article/idUSTRE69L1IF20101022 History In 1922 the department for the construction of stationary engines was outsourced and had its name changed from Benz & Cie. Rheinische Gasmotorenfabrik in Mannheim to Motorenwerke Mannheim. The renowned German engineer Prosper L'Orange, a pioneer of diesel engine technology, was the technical manager then. Before that he worked for Benz & Cie. The construction of diesel engines in particular used to be the core business of MWM, amongst others for utility vehicles and agricultural machines. In 1924 MWM manufactured their first tractor, which was called Motorpferd ("motor horse"). In 1931, tractor production was discontinued. For quite a long time, combines by Claas, tractors by the French manufacturer Renault, and by the German companies Fendt, Lanz, Bautz, Holder and Ritscher, were equipped with MWM engines. In 1926 Knorr-Bremse AG was able to acquire the majority of shares and took over. In 1985 they sold MWM to Deutz AG (Cologne). The company's site was maintained. The company, along with MAN SE, remained the chief engine manufacturer in the field of commercial diesel engines in Germany. DEUTZ restructured the whole company several times and expanded the gas engine division. In August 2007, DEUTZ sold the engine company to the financial investor 3i as Deutz Power Systems or 360 million euros. On 1 October 2008 Deutz Power Systems was renamed MWM GmbH. Today MWM offers mainly gas engines for cogeneration units and biogas plants with an output between 400 and 4,300 kilowatts.http://www.mwm.net/modules/referenzen/Cogeneration.php?lang=en Companies have relied on MWM for efficiency and cost-effectiveness for over 130 years. The ref says that at least some of these engines ran genuinely on gas, not gasoline. To a smaller extent also diesel engines are still produced. Engine model range * Various models of engine from MWM were used by German tractor builders. List of MWM engines See also * List of Engine Manufacturers * Deutz AG References External Links *MWM AG website Category:Engine manufacturers of Germany Category:Companies founded in 2008 Category:Companies founded in 1922 Category:MWM Category:SAME Deutz-Fahr Category:Deutz Category:Caterpillar subsidiaries Category:Benz AG Category:Companies of Germany